


Командная динамика

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брюс не просил его спасать, о чем и сообщает на собрании Лиги.





	Командная динамика

— Кто просил тебя это делать? — спросил Брюс, мысленно напоминая себе, что спокойный тон должен производить впечатление.

Обычно ему не нужно было стараться, но, когда его выводил из равновесия Кларк, хотелось рвать и метать. Может быть, еще устроить спарринг с криптонитовым оружием, чтобы уравнять шансы. Но, к чести Кларка, выводил он Брюса из себя очень редко. Намного реже, чем Артур, Барри или Виктор. Чаще, чем Диана, но Диана и не совершала глупых ошибок.

Вроде сегодняшней.

— Представь, что напишут твои коллеги-журналисты, — продолжил Брюс. — Разве им не покажется странным, что Супермен сначала кинулся спасать Брюса Уэйна, а только потом — секретаря ООН?

— Он жив, — пожал плечами Кларк. — Вот если бы я кого-то не спас — стоило бы волноваться.

— То есть, ты всерьез не понимаешь, как подозрительно выглядел твой поступок? — Брюс устало потер переносицу. — Представь, что случится, если люди начнут связывать наши личности с нашими альтер-эго и нас всех между собой?

— Но Виктор же не переживает, да и Артур никогда ничего ни от кого не скрывал… — с этими словами Кларк указал на других членов Лиги, сидящих за столом. Барри немедленно сделал вид, что его здесь нет.

— Эй, не впутывай нас в свои разборки, — предупредил Артур.

Сегодня вечером на благотворительный бал, где собрались многие должностные лица и богачи со всего мира, напали наемники высокого класса. Брюс был на месте и мгновенно сообщил Кларку. Меньше всего он ожидал, что тот, примчавшись на помощь, сначала вытащит его, а только потом вернется разбираться с наемниками.

Это было опасно в глобальном смысле, безрассудно и попросту глупо, ведь, в отличие от чиновников и меценатов разнообразных фондов, Брюс мог постоять за себя, не создавая шумихи.

— Вряд ли кто-то заметил, что именно произошло, — продолжил Кларк.

Виктор побарабанил металлическими пальцами по столу, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

— Вообще-то, заметил, — сказал он. — Я отыскал несколько удачных фото, на которых Супермен уносил на руках Брюса Уэйна. В общей сумме — тысяча двести тридцать один комментарий, четыреста два за последние полчаса… правда, в основном смайлики. И, надо же, три статьи. Две — повторяющиеся с минимальными различиями, одна уникальная.

Брюс медленно выдохнул: виноватое выражение на лице Кларка его немного порадовало. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы не сказать: «Ну я же говорил!». 

— О чем статьи? — спросила Диана. — Кто-то раскрыл личность Брюса?

— Не думаю, — ответил Виктор, его человеческий глаз забегал, словно по строчкам, — примерное содержание: Супермен раньше всегда спасал Лоис Лейн, неужели его вкусы изменились после возвращения, и теперь он предпочитает миллионеров с трагическим прошлым? А еще в комментариях предположение о том, что…

— Достаточно, — быстро попросил Кларк. — Мы поняли.

— А я не понял, — поднял руку Барри.

—Я дам тебе эту статью, почитаешь, — сказал Виктор.

— Значит так, — Артур закинул ладони за голову и откинулся на стуле, — никого не раскрыли, ничьей личности ничего не грозит. Разве что газетчики придумали нашему здоровяку богатую личную жизнь. Придумали же?

— Я не… — начал Кларк.

— Да неважно, — пожал плечами Артур. — Расходимся? У меня еще куча дел.

— А все потому, что я не просил меня спасать, — повторил Брюс, когда Артур поднялся со своего места, и остальная Лига явно задумала то же самое. — В будущем — не надо.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Если здание будет гореть — я не стану спасать тебя из пожара, — сказал Кларк, но по его виду Брюс понял: обязательно спасет.


End file.
